Whispers of You
by Ashley Bby xo
Summary: After a frightening accident, Clary and her single mother move to New York in hopes of running away from their past. But what happens when she meets Jace Wayland, and what happens when her past catches up to her? Short summary, but I promise you it'll be worth a try. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! I'm new to writing TMI fanfictions, so PLEASE correct me on anything if need be. This will be a major Clace story! I hope you guys enjoy! R&R!  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, unfortunately. Cassandra Clare owns it and all its glory. **

CPOV:

I peered out the car window as trees passed by. Moving to New York was probably the most exhilarating and terrifying thing I could possibly mull over. After what happened in Ohio, my mother and I ran away. We couldn't have anyone know what happened back there. I wasn't really complaining, considering I had very little friends. I've learned to shut people out. It just so happens to be my specialty now.  
"How long until we arrive, mom?"  
"Well, if my directions are correct, I guess we're here," she replied and parked the truck.  
There was something strange about the place, I realized as I stepped out of the car. I can't exactly place my finger on it, but there's definitely something there. It was just another apartment complex squished between other buildings, nothing too exciting about it.  
"Here are the keys. We're on the third floor," my mom said, handing me the keys.  
"The third floor? And we're the only ones hauling this stuff up there?"  
"Well, maybe you can go knock on our neighbor's doors, yeah?"  
I gave her an incredulous look and entered the building. I walked slowly up the stairs and somehow managed to trip, like always. I nearly fell if the boy coming down the stairs hadn't caught me. I looked up at the lanky boy. He had dark brown hair and eyes to match. He had a curious, almost scared expression on his face. I smiled at him and removed my arm from his grasp.  
"Uh, thanks for the lookout, neighbor," I said uneasily.  
"So you're moving in upstairs? The place hasn't been rented out for years. I should know, I've lived here for as long as I can remember. Uh, I'm Simon—awkward geek," the boy said and stuck out his hand.  
"Clary—also awkward clutz," I said while taking his hand.  
"Do you want me to help you with your stuff?"  
"Please? It's just my mother and I. We don't really have anybody else," I replied.  
"First, I'll walk you to your apartment," Simon said.  
As we trudged up the stairs I heard my mom as she just entered the building. I paid attention to the details of the building; the old brick walls, the rusted, almost regal railing, the crown molding. I even cared to look at the small cracks and crevices that laced the wall. It was a beautiful place. You could tell it had age. We reached the third and final floor of the building and Simon stopped in front of the first door there was.  
"Nobody else lives in the neighboring apartments," Simon explained, "In fact, only six families—now seven—live here in total. And that leaves three apartments left. As you can see, this isn't a very busy place."  
"I see," I murmured.  
o.O.o

After Simon helped us settle in, he left before giving me a quick hug. He had this strange gleam in his eyes that I couldn't quite put my finger on. So there I sat on the couch with my mother, Jocelyn. She'd made me a mug of hot chocolate with some marshmallows on top, a tradition we'd decided upon only recently. I pulled the soft throw blanket over my legs as my eyes darted aimlessly around the space.  
"That boy likes you, Clary," my mother said playfully.  
I snorted, "Like I have the time to worry about boys, mom."  
"It could never really hurt you."  
"After what's happened? I'm never getting close to anyone again," I said softly.  
I saw my mother purse her lips and she turned on the TV. Of course nothing great was on considering it was 10:30, but she watched it half-heartedly anyway. I sighed and stood up. If she wasn't going to talk then I most certainly was not going to sit here and be submissive to the uncomfortable silence. I pulled the blanket around my shoulders and walked slowly to my room.  
It was quite large for being in an apartment building, and it had a window overlooking a woodsy park. I opened the window and looked out. A soft breeze hung in the air and washed over my fiery hair. It was cool outside and I couldn't really see anything. The park was rather large and it was almost serene compared to the bustle of the large city. After closing the window, I sighed and climbed into my bed. I pulled the covers up to my chest and drifted asleep to the sound of car horns and the rustle of leaves.

o.O.o

"Clary, wake up! You have school in an hour, hon," my mom called at my door.  
"Okay," I said, my voice muffled because of my pillow.  
I sat up and ran a hand through my tangled hair. I looked over to the window and my brows instantly furrowed. The window was open once again, and I noticed a few things were knocked over on my desk, which was in front of the window. I picked up the few knocked over trinkets and confusingly, a blonde hair. I examined it and pursed my lips.  
"Not where I left you," I murmured to a pencil cup, the pencils scattered across the desk.  
"Definitely not where I left you."  
I took moment out of my worrying and observation and laughed. I sounded exactly like Orlando Bloom from Pirates of the Caribbean. I smiled despite my deep worry and sighed as I made way to my bathroom.  
I took a shower, did my makeup and hair, brushed my teeth all within thirty minutes. I walked over to a box in my room and pulled out a white t-shirt and a rouge cardigan. I pulled those on and pulled on black leggings and my Uggs. It was late October, nearly Halloween, and it was rather chilly outside. Minutes passed as I pulled my messenger bag over my shoulder and walked to where my mom was in the kitchen.  
"Breakfast?" She asked as she saw me enter the kitchen.  
"No. I'm actually not that hungry," I sighed.  
"Okay. Well that means we should be on our way to your new school, then."  
"I suppose," I said distastefully.  
We locked the door behind us and made our way to the car. It was a fifteen minute drive, which means it was even longer walking back. My mother dropped me off in front of the school. I bid my goodbyes and stepped in front of the school. There was a plethora of various students just hanging outside. The bell rang and the all rushed the doors. As I was walking slowly, I saw a flash of golden hair quickly moving through the crowd.  
Could it be?  
**Sorry for the roughness, but I think I'm going to try to update tomorrow. Please, oh please review! It's very much loved.**

A.M.R. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I enjoyed hearing feedback. And honestly, I've been going through very personal things as of last night, and I honestly haven't felt this upset in months.. Just when I thought I was getting better. Well, I hope my horrible mood doesn't reflect on this chapter. Reviews are very welcomed, and I will say that a thousand times!  
**

* * *

**CPOV:**

I wasn't really sure what I was doing, nor did I know why I was doing it, but something had just come over me. I was twisting through the crowded hallways following that flash of golden hair wherever it went. I was completely ignoring my schedule, which was very unlike me. I wasn't a major nerd or anything, but I wasn't a carefree idiot either. I was caught somewhere in between, and I was perfectly fine with that.

I twirled my hair around my right index finger and chewed on my lower lip. I know what you're thinking—I was a stalker. But I assure you, these honestly weren't my intentions. Strange things had happened to me in just this past week, and I was becoming paranoid. What if someone came into my house last night? But it's rather odd, because I was on the third floor of that building, and it looks fairly difficult to climb all that way. All I knew was that someone who was in my room had blonde hair, golden hair.

In my tangled thoughts, much like my tangled hair, I ran into wall. Or was that a person? I looked up and was met with liquid gold eyes. They were harsh and sharp, which frightened me deeply. His shoulders were very square, and through his t-shirt I could see the definition of beautiful muscles. His skin was seemingly golden, matching his hair and eyes. This boy smelled of sunshine and warm spring days that I longed for. His brows were furrowed, which would've been attractive had he not seemed so angry.

"Um, I-I'm really sorry," I stuttered. Curse myself for my shyness.

"Watch where you're going," he spat venomously.

"O-okay."

I gulped as I watched him turn and continue walking.

Sunshine boy.

No, _golden _boy.

That's exactly what he was. I sighed and clutched my bag tightly. I finally looked at my schedule and realized my class was on the second floor. Thankfully stairs were just in front of me, beckoning me to use them. There was nearly no one in the hallways. I guess I'd been standing there for quite a while.  
I quickly hurried up the stone stairs and turned corners frantically to get to my classroom. The bell rang and I had at least another minute to find my room. As I neared the class, I let out a shaky sigh and opened the door.

This is one of the many things I hate about being late; everyone stares at you as you walk in. It's very scary for someone who's not very outgoing. My brows furrowed and I made my way to the only empty desk. The class was snickering, probably because they'd never seen me before. I pursed my lips as all eyes were on me. As I sat down, I quickly scanned the classroom. Golden boy was here. He was sitting in a desk across the room surrounded by girls with lovesick puppy dog eyes. They stared at him hungrily, in lust.

I stifled sympathetic laugh. Sure, he was gorgeous, but none of that matters when one has a rotten attitude. Of course I would still enjoy staring at him, considering his beauty. I looked down and heaved what seemed like the ninetieth sigh of that morning. My teacher was peering peculiarly at me over her small round glasses. She cleared her throat and moved to stand in front of her large, wooden desk.

"Good morning, class. I'm glad to see most all of you make it here on time," she announced, eyeing me, "Anyway, I'm Ms. Hendrickson. If any of you have taken a look at your schedule, which I highly doubt, I will be teaching AP Senior English. You will soon be assigned a book that I expect all of you to read by this next week. Are we understood?"

The class mumbled replies while others simply groaned. I, for one, was actually disappointed as well. It was baffled me how I was in these sort of classes. Casually, I pulled out my weathered-down sketch book and flipped to my most recent page. It was a simple drawing of a woodsy area I loved to visit back in my old city. I continued to perform touch-ups just someone spoke to my left.

"That's a pretty realistic drawing there, Clary," spoke a familiar voice.

I looked up to meet brown eyes; Simon. I smiled warmly, and blushed just a little bit. It's not that he made me nervous or gave me butterflies or anything, it just automatically happens whenever someone compliments me. It's one of my many flaws.

"Thanks, Simon. I've been working on it for a while," I told him.

"I can tell. It's actually beautiful, a lot like someone I know," he said with a faint smile playing about his lips.

"Okay, lovebird. No need to get all mushy on me."

"Sorry. It's just really good and—"

"Mr. Lewis?" Ms. Hendrickson interrupted.

I looked to Simon who turned scarlet, clearly not liking the attention. I smiled wholeheartedly at this.

"And you are, Miss?" The teacher prodded.

"Clary," I said plainly.

"It says your full name here is… Ah, Clarissa Fray. You're starting off on a, uh, let's say… _lovely_ start. Perhaps you two need to be separated? Jonathan Wayland—take Mr. Lewis' seat, will you?"

Who was Jonathan? I felt my brows furrow naturally as I looked for the boy. When golden boy stood up, a wave of shock crashed into me. His name couldn't be Jonathan, could it? My hand dropped the pencil and immediately clutched the side of the desk. I pursed my lips as Simon and Jonathan switched seats. Jonathan threw his stuff onto the floor next to me. This made me flinch and clench my hands further. He threw me a sideways glance. I peered at him, almost scared. He smirked and turned away.

At that moment, I decided that being shy wasn't going to earn me any respect. So with this, I stuck out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Clary," I said with a slight smile.

"I heard," he said without even looking at my hand.

"Y'know, you could be a little more civilized and shake my hand, or maybe introduce yourself?"

At my comment, he smiled shaking his head softly from side to side.

"It's Jace," he said.

I pondered this for a moment. How in the world did you get Jace from Jonathan? Jonathan… Jace… Nope, they just don't sound alike.

"How'd you get that name?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I suppose it doesn't," I muttered.

I give up. Golden boy was more of a hard ass than I'd ever thought.

**Sorry it's short. Kind of a filler chapter to introduce you to golden boy. ;) **


End file.
